And Then What?
by deadtodd
Summary: Wally is so confused, just oh so confused. -implied slash and typical teenage confusion- Wally/Dick


**Grimmy:**_ Shiiiit, it's been ages since I've done this pairing~ I MISSED IT! And I'm supposed to be working on the collab challenge along with the next chapters for my three YJ chapter fics but I all of a sudden woke up and had to write this. TO THE DJ HERO MIX OF SATISFACTION BY BENNY BENNASAI. Fuck I love that game_.

* * *

This was awkward. Unfortunately Wally found himself upset that he didn't think it was awkward for the traditional reasons. He was like any other red blooded, hormonal, girl loving teenage boy so there was something seriously wrong when he came to the realization that his best friend, whom he happened to share genders with, having a crush on him wasn't all that bad. In fact, he was a little thrilled about it. The only downside to this was that Wally R. West was in no way gay.

But he was pretty sure Richard middle name Grayson, Wally preferred to call him Dick, was gay, or at least swinging both ways.

And that was okay because he was still his best friend. They still had fun kicking ass, eating pizza, playing games, making jokes, and pretty much hanging out. At least it was until Dick claimed that he just might have a bit of a crush on a certain redhead. He didn't think that redhead was Roy either. Or Megan because she just wasn't a boy in any way, form, or fashion. He'd definitely checked. Er, peeked anyways.

There was also those weird looks that Dick flashed him. The ones that made him blush and shift uncomfortably because, well, he was uncomfortable. Not in a bad way. It was just so awkward. He'd never had a boy like him before. And now he was doubting himself because maybe liking Dick back wouldn't be so bad. He already liked him as a friend, right? That was just the next big step on the long path of friendship. He'd heard that most friends became lovers eventually.

Dick flashed him another odd look.

Wally blushed. That was just. No. He was thirteen! Stupid hormones. Not that he was completely sure he could blame them anyways. He'd never really had them react to another guy and he'd been around plenty half naked dudes to know that they didn't really do anything for him. He glanced at Dick out of the corner of his eyes, going over the pros of all of this again.

Already friends. He was fun. His nose wrinkled as he studied Dick's appearance, thankful that he was lost in the zombie infested game world. Cool blue eyes. It wasn't often that he saw them. He had to admit, they were really nice looking on him. Dick was attractive for a guy. At least Wally was pretty sure he was. His features was still soft and he hadn't yet seen the bad side to puberty, pimples, oily skin, all that stuff. But that meant he hadn't completely filled out either. Still, he looked nice. A little pale. But nice. And that hair. He really did enjoy ruffling those messy dark locks.

"I'm not gay!"

Wally slapped himself immediately after that little outburst and he was willing to say the confused look on Dick's face was one he didn't mind sporting at the moment. He wasn't quite sure where that came from and why he just had to shout it. Dick held his Xbox 360 controller with one hand, as if he was going to put it down but he decided against it after a few short, awkward, moments and resumed playing the game.

"Yeah, I already knew that dude." He snickered as he chopped the head off of a wandering zombified woman. Wally swallowed and forced himself to stare at the television screen.

"But... I could be gay if I wanted to."

And awkward just achieved a completely new level. Wally was pretty sure it had just punched him in the face. Not literally but it may as well have. Dick turned slowly to face Wally and he wasn't sure if the boy was going to fall over laughing or hit himself in confusion.

"Wh-what? Wally, what the hell?"

"Well I could!"

Dick slapped his forehead and shook his head, laughing. "Wally you can't just be- mmnf!"

Crap. Crap. Crap. Oh crap. This was so... Okay. Now Wally was really confused and he was pretty sure if his parents ever found out he'd kissed a boy and liked it he'd be grounded forever. And after forever ended he'd be grounded another week. Although... Liked it wasn't really the right word for it. It was just really nice. A little dry. But nice. And it made him feel a little tingly too.

He swallowed when he pulled away from the smaller boy, still leaning a lot closer than appropriate. Dick's eyebrows furrowed and once again he looked extremely confused. His responding "der" was less than intelligent before he finally found something to say.

"Dude, wha-"

"I think I like you too." His brain was really slow today. His mouth, not so much.

"Too?" Dick asked softly.

"Yeah. I mean, you like me right? So, uh, I thought about it. And I think I like you too." We're all confessions this awkward? Wally shifted on the bed. Noticeably a bit closer to Dick.

"Oh. Oh. You thought I meant- That I like you. Like that." And Dick seemed to become extremely interested with his fingernails.

It was Wally's turn to look confused. "Well you do, don't you?"

Dick shook his head and frowned a little. "I mean, you're my best friend but... I was talking about someone else when I said that. Not that liking you would be bad or anything. I just don't... Wally. You're not gay. At all." His voice had suddenly hardened.

Wally glared at him before resting his head in his hands. He groaned. "But what if I am? I do like you."

"Wally. You. Are not. Gay."

"How do you know?" Another glare.

Dick blushed and shifted as he started to bite his lip. "I dunno, but you're not. Maybe it's like a dude crush."

And just like that Wally didn't feel so bad about all of this anymore. He actually smiled at the sudden enlightenment and hopped up off the bed. A dude crush. On his best friend. That he could handle a lot easier. Ice cream was required in celebration. He grinned and looked back at Dick. "So ya sure you don't like me like that?"

Dick grinned back at him. It was almost like he read his mind as he hopped up and raced out of the room. "Nope!" he yelled from somewhere down the hallway.

"It's a shame, you're a really nice kisser!" It was a lie. Wally didn't really have anyone to compare him to and he didn't really kiss back. At first anyways. But it had the desired effect. He snickered as he heard the Boy Wonder crash into what he was pretty sure a table. On to the freezer!

**Grimmy:**_ Woot for awkwardness and teenage confusion. Not a traditional slash but I liked writing it. C: And for once I wrote this all in one go. Unfortunately it hasn't been betaed since Marshy and shintas are spazzing over Team Fortress 2 at the moment and I'd rather not interrupt their love for that game with betaing. On another game related note, ONCE AGAIN I HAVE MADE A LEFT 4 DEAD REFERENCE AND A BONUS POKEMON ONE! Personally, that game is the ONLY reason I'd ever consider buying a Xbox 360. XD I'm more of a Sony/Nintendo girl. _

_Anyways, because there's always someone who might just be offended, I don't see anything wrong with being gay. But it's kinda implied that Wally does. At least here. See Wally's conformist Republican family. Can't remember where I read that though so don't quote me on it._

_And of course I'd appreciate a little feedback folks. 8D You know I love the reviews~_


End file.
